walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Doug (Video Game)
Doug is an original character who first appeared in Season 1 of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. Doug is a non-threatening IT guy. He is incredibly resourceful and extremely logical. When he becomes mad he is more likely to do something passive-aggressive than directly confront someone. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Doug worked as an IT technician and considered himself to be a geek. He moved to Macon, Georgia two months before the outbreak to live with his uncle. When Carley and her co-workers were attacked by walkers, Doug only managed to save Carley. The two of them joined forces with the survivors in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" Doug is first seen in a pharmacy along with the other survivors. Throughout the game, he is assigned to keep a lookout on the street. If spoken to, Doug asks Lee if he wants to take a look outside. Once out there, Lee can choose to go back inside or examine what is around him. When they attempt to retrieve the keys off of Lee's brother, Doug uses his tech skills to program a universal remote from the drugstore office to turn on a set of TVs across the street. This distracts the walkers so Lee can sneak outside and retrieve the pharmacy keys from his brother's corpse. When the walkers notice Lee, Doug warns him and they close the gate as the walkers approach. When Lee and Lilly accidentally trip the pharmacy alarm, Doug helps Lee and Carley hold up the barricades against the walkers while the other survivors prepare to escape. In-Game Decision Lee will have to choose to save either Carley or Doug when the walkers attack the pharmacy. The two get pinned when trying to defend the windows, with Carley attempting to reach for her ammunition and Doug being dragged out of the window. Save Carley (Dead) If Lee chooses to save Carley over Doug, he will be pulled out of the pharmacy window and devoured by the walkers. Later, Carley will feel terrible about what happened to him, but understands Lee's decision. Save Doug (Alive) Carley is out of ammunition and is eaten by walkers while Doug escapes with everyone else outside. Later at the motel, Doug expresses regret that Carley is dead, but doesn't blame Lee claiming that this is just survivor's guilt. He still wishes Lee chose Carley instead of him. "Episode 2: Starved for Help" If saved in Episode 1: A New Day, three months later, Doug will be seen with the survivors when Lee and his group return from hunting. Doug will be a passive member in the discussion over whether to let Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker stay. However, he seems to agree with letting them stay. While Lilly gets upset and forces Lee to decide how to divide the day's rations, Doug is making an alarm system to keep the walkers away. If Lee asks Doug if he wants some food, Doug will refuse any offers (unless given the apple). When Katjaa calls out to Kenny and Lee to say that Travis/David isn't going to live, she and Lee are attacked. Doug tries to help by hitting Travis/David with a plank, only knocking him over. Just a few moments after Travis/David is killed, and Ben has told that it isn't the bite that makes you turn, Doug's alarm goes off to reveal the St. John brothers approaching. Doug goes with Lee, Mark, and Ben back to the dairy farm, where he takes the time to discuss with Lee the practicality of the St. John's electric fence. Upon arriving at the dairy, Brenda St. John hands over some food to Doug for the group. Doug and Ben go back to the motor inn to get the rest of the survivors. They both stay there while the rest head to the farm. Doug later gets Lee's attention using a laser pointer he found earlier. Lee tells Doug and Ben to look for a way inside the house from behind. They arrive just as Andrew and Lee are in a fight. Doug saves Lee by blinding Andrew with the laser pointer. As they leave the farm, he fixes the video camera Lee found, where it is revealed that Jolene had been spying on the group. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" Doug appears if saved in Episode 1. He stays out of the argument between Kenny and Lilly, but adds that he thinks Lee should have tried to save Beatrice to Kenny's annoyance. He feels he doesn't do enough for the group and later goes to work on the fence. If asked about his position on guns, he says he is not wild about them, nor is he the best shot. When the group is rounded up by the Bandits, he escapes after Lilly snipes one of them. Seeing a chance, he quickly grabs the dead bandit's gun and shoots one of the bandits twice. He runs out of ammo, and runs to work on the RV. He aids Lee by warning him when and where bandits and zombies appear. After humorously using a hammer to fix the RV's engine, the group flees the motor inn in the RV, Lilly accuses Ben of being a traitor, with Doug trying to diffuse the situation. He stays out of most of the argument, but gets fed up with Lilly throwing accusations. When the RV pulls over, he joins in on the argument by defending Ben. When Lilly is about to shoot Ben, Doug pulls him out of the way but accidentally gets in the way and is shot in the back of the head in the process. "400 Days" If Doug was saved in "A New Day", then Russell will lie next to Doug's rotten body, if he chooses to hide from Nate. If Russell stands on his feet, the player can only see his body laid next to Russell's feet very quickly. Curiously his body has been moved, and the zombie parted in two by Kenny is not present. His mouth is covered in maggots, his skin started to rot, and the hole he has through his front by Lilly's shot is still there. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Doug has killed: *Linda (If saved in Episode 1) *Tess (Indirectly Caused) (If saved in Episode 1) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death (Episode 1) Killed By *Walkers (Determinant) Lee has to choose in Episode 1 whether to save Doug or Carley from the walkers at the drugstore after the alarm is set off while retrieving Larry's pills . If Lee chooses to save Carley, then Doug is killed and devoured by the walkers. Death (Episode 3) Killed By *Lilly (Accidental) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) After the RV pulls over, Lilly accuses Ben of being a traitor and shoots him when he is distracted, but Doug shields him, taking the bullet to the head and dying instantly. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Doug to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Doug can die.Deaths - Episode 1 "Episode 1: A New Day" DougCarleyDeath.png|Killed by walkers in the pharmacy. doug non canon.png|Failure to save Doug. Relationships Carley Doug and Carley are not seen together very much, though, through dialogue of Carley, she revealed Doug had saved her life, and that he was a hero. She had also seemed to develop feelings for him, which were mutual. If Doug was saved first, he will be saddened over her death, and wishes Lee should have picked her over him. Lee Everett If Doug was saved in Episode 1, the two seemed to build a quick friendship, with Lee thinking Doug's resourcefulness and technical abilities are a valuable asset. In return, Doug seemed to be loyal to Lee, sacrificing any rations given to him so that Lee wouldn't starve. In Episode 3, Lee seemed concerned about Doug's mental health, to the point of bringing it up with Lilly. After Doug was accidentally shot by Lilly, Lee, as well as the entire group, were shocked. Clementine Doug seemed to care for Clementine, despite the fact they rarely talked on screen. Doug mentioned that he liked Clementine, and vice versa. Clem also mentioned that Doug was "cool", and seemed affected by Doug's death. Ben Paul Ben and Doug were good friends. This is backed up by their conversation in Starved For Help, where they joke with each other. Doug also sacrificed himself to save Ben's life. Lilly Lilly seemed to not like Doug. It is possible for Doug to say that he doesn't like Lilly and her father. However, when asked for his opinion on Lilly in episode 3, Doug will say that he both feels sorry for her and fears for her mental condition after Larry's death. Lilly also accidentally killed Doug while saving Ben's life, although she seemed shocked and distressed over her actions, saying afterwards; 'I didn't mean to. It wasn't supposed to be him.' This is in stark contrast with her reaction to killing Carley, where she shows little remorse. Larry It is possible for Doug to say that he doesn't like Lilly and her father. Larry seemed to hate Doug, backed up by him walking straight into Doug in Starved For Help. If Lee tried to feed Doug, he declined and Larry shows up, calling him "Dough-boy", telling Lee to give him the food, but Lee refuses, saying he decides who gets the food, which Larry angrily tells him to "decide smart." Duck Duck and Doug had a passive relationship. Duck didn't seem affected by Doug's death, but most likely because Kenny told Katjaa to keep him away from the windows after Doug was killed, meaning he probably didn't know at all. Kenny Kenny knew how valuable Doug's knowledge and technical skills were, but Kenny still seemed to not like Doug. They were only seen talking a few times, but all those times, Kenny wasn't nice to Doug. Katjaa Doug and Katjaa had a passive relationship, though she was shocked when Doug was killed and told Lee that she liked him very much. The St. John Family Doug never saw much to the St. Johns, due to him being at the motel the whole time. He did realize how dangerous they were, and he helped Lee fight Andrew. While going back to the camp, Doug commented on the St. Johns actions, and thought it was horrible. Mark Mark had little on-screen interaction with Doug, but it is implied the two were friends. Mark comments on his strange behaviour of "listing types of pie" in his sleep, and is impressed to see that Doug's alarm system worked. Doug replies "I told you so", suggesting that the two had already discussed his invention before. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Not counting Shawn and Duck, Doug and Carley are the first pair of characters that pit players in a decision making situation and the first character that Lee successfully saves. *In an interview with Harrison G. Pink it was stated that the designers of the game took their friend, Doug Tabacco, and modeled the character Doug off of him. **A recurring joke within the Telltale Games staff is how they often encourage players to save Doug over Carley, as the character is based on a real IT staff member in the team. Even creating a group called "Save Doug". **There is also a Facebook page dedicated to saving Doug, which can be found here. It's a fan page created to encourage people to save Doug and see how long he will be able to live. *Carley was beginning to take interest with Doug in the pharmacy. If Lee chooses to save Doug, he would say that he liked Carley and that Lee should have saved her over him. **He also talks about his interest in Carley when being outside the Pharmacy with Lee, while looking for the keys to the office. *It is revealed that Doug dislikes Lilly and Larry through his conversation with Lee, which may explain why he chooses to stay out of any group discussions involving either or both of the two. *Doug is a very good technician, fixing the recording tape and examining the St. John's electric fence. **When Doug manages to fix the camcorder, he does it without using the batteries but instead gives Clementine the spare batteries presumably for her walkie-talkie, showing that he may care a lot about the well-being of Clementine. *Doug manages to build a trip wire system with string and bells to give the group warning of oncoming walkers or people. *Doug knows Morse Code. *In Episode 2, "Starved for Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. Only 3% of players choose to feed Doug, the least out of any of the characters. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link **However, this is probably due to Doug only being saved by 23% of players initially. *Doug has saved the lives of two characters: Carley, and if he appears in Episode 3, Ben. *In Long Road Ahead, it is not possible to reveal Lee's past to the other survivors at the motel if Doug is saved in Episode 1. *Doug may have had a strong friendship with Ben from being alone with him for the day at the motor inn in Episode 2, as he selflessly sacrificed himself to save him from a paranoid Lilly in the next Episode. (Determinant) *In Episode 3, it appears that Doug may have developed some confidence issues, as he mentions to Lee that he wishes he was more helpful to the group, and that he was worthless on watch. These issues most likely stem from the fact that, due to the lack of tools and parts at the motor inn at this point, Doug's technician skills were almost redundant. *If you do not save him in "A New Day", Stranger will criticize you because Doug was in a more compromising position while being attacked, and also tell you that you saved Carley, the other choice, because she was "a pretty girl with a gun." **Alternately, if Doug was saved over Carley, the Stranger will criticize you for letting her die to protect your secret. *Doug and Carley are the first two characters to have multiple ways to be killed in-game. **Doug can either be devoured by walkers at the pharmacy or shot by Lilly. ***However, Doug being killed by Lilly was accidental, whereas Lilly intended to kill Carley. *Doug has the same model as one of the silhouettes that appear at the end of "No Time Left". *Doug (Determinant) is one of the few original Season 1 characters to appear in further episodes/seasons, although appearing as a rotting corpse. Others are Carley (Determinant), Kenny, Duck, Boyd, Clive and Joyce. *On Telltale Games' Poker Night 2, Doug, a Save-Lots Bandit, and the statue of Dixon Kent III make a cameo appearance in the intro. *If Lee inflicts two jabs into the right side of Andy's cheak then two into the other side, then two back into the right the scene where it looks at Lee from a distance punching Andy plays, if the player continues to jab two punches into both his cheaks a scene where play where you can punch him many more times and his face will swell up and he will lose a few of his teeth and Andy's eyes seem to swell up abit, Doug will eventually come over to Lee and stop him, this can also happen with Carley. References Category:Deceased Category:Depressed Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game